


The Spider from the Future

by killey2011



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killey2011/pseuds/killey2011
Summary: The Fantastic Four were slain at the hands of Doc Ock and Doctor Doom. The Avengers disbanded years ago, and were murdered one by one by Red Skull. The last hope for humanity laid with the X-Men, who were flashed out of existence by the Scarlet Witch.Peter Parker had watched empires rise and fall, and had retired from it all, jaded from his existence as the Spider-Man. He let Miles take over, and watched as he died. Then one by one, everyone that donned the moniker died. He stayed out of it. The death of Mary Jane, Aunt May, and Harry Osborn had taught him that being a hero did you no good.But when Peter is offered the chance to change everything and bring back those that mean the most to him, is it something that he will do? Is the past worth changing? Can it even be changed?





	1. Chapter 1

The rattling of the skillet on the stove was the only sound that was coming from the house of Peter Parker. In the last few years, his beginning to ache joints woke him up every morning around 5:30.  
  
The sun had yet to rise, but Parker was already up and beginning his day.  
  
He cracked three eggs in a bowl, and using a fork he whisked them to oblivion. The sound of his fork against the bowl making a steady shinkshinkshink sound keep his thoughts occupied. Only when there was nothing left to whisk, did he dump the bowl into the buttered skillet and begin his eggs.  
  
He walked away from the stove and grabbed the remote for the television. He ran back into the kitchen so that he could stir the eggs and stop them from sticking to the pan.  
  
He took his eye off of them for a second, and turned on his television. The news was always the roughest to watch, but he watched it every morning.  
“Thanks for joining us today on AXLS, I’m Bridgett Thomas.” Really good timing.  
  
“And I’m Nicole Brady, and this is your morning news. Tragedy strikes New York, as the Red Skull continues to operate out of Avengers Tower. The Royal family have been murdered in their pursuit to stop him, bringing the hero death toll to well over 500 now. Red Skull is still inviting heroes to try and stop him.”  
  
It showed an image of Avengers Tower. It was burned black for the most part, missing chunks, and what had once been an A for Avengers, was now an R, with an S in the loop.  
  
Red Skulls pursuit of heroes. He had destroyed all of them. But it wasn’t Peter’s job to worry anymore.  
  
He continued to stir them with a wooden spoon, and when they were mostly done, he sprinkled cheese very lightly on them. The smell of them was beginning to entice him. He moved them from the skillet to a plate, and threw three pieces of bacon on the pan.  
  
“More fires break out across Brooklyn, and continue to burn. Captain Arevelos of the Brooklyn Fire Department, has stated that this is most likely the cause from a new powered individual.”  
  
Peter grabbed the remote from the counter and turned the channel. That was all the news could focus on. Over 30 years of heroes and villains, and they were still always the top of the story. He was over it.  
  
He had more than enough fill of heroes and villains for any one lifetime.  
  
He finished his bacon, and moved it to the plate as well. While pouring himself some orange juice, he marked the day off the calendar. There was a note on there saying that his work project was due in three days.  
  
He barely even paid attention to that. He had finished the project he was working on nearly ten days ago, but there was no early completion bonus. He needed to run through the schematics once more to make sure it was going to stand up though duress, but that was just to assuage any fears.  
  
He didn’t know who he worked for, and he didn’t care. They kept paying him, so he kept working.  
  
He sat down on his couch, and turned the tv channel. Unable to find anything he kept going. Eventually, he landed on a channel that was showing a nature documentary.  
  
“Evolution followed this bird, and through rapid mutations curtesy of Oscorp, it developed mutated powers. It now incorporates those powers into hunting.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Peter said. “Even the nature documentaries are obsessed with powers.” He slammed the power button on the remote and contented to some silence.  
  
After a few spoonfuls, he grew tired of the silence and turned on some music and set in silence listening to the lyrics. He ate the rest of his food, staring at the blank wall.  
  
When he had finished, the threw his plate into a pile of dishes in the sink. He had been promising to clean them for a very long time. He went into his bathroom, set his shower to a warm temperature, and got in. When he ached like he did today, the hot water was a big help. Although it wasn’t terrible, he still decided to take a few pill after the got out.  
  
He felt the warm water dripping down his skin. He carefully scrubbed his skin and hair. After nearly ten minutes in there, he had finished, brushed his teeth, and made his way out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes he had laid out last night. One of the things that he retained from his youth was the need to do everything quickly.  
  
He went to his front door, and opened it. Sitting in the hallway was a box addressed to him. It was his next project, he was sure. The boxes were all the same.  
  
Pure black. And the worst part, they were always heavy. He grabbed it, and was barely able to budge it into his house. The box didn’t look it, but it probably weighed over 300 pounds. He wouldn’t open it until he had submitted his work for the other project.  
  
He considered moving it to the lab he had in his apartment, but at its weight, he decided against it, and just left it next to the front of his door.  
  
He went to his closet, and typing on a keypad, opened a door to his lab. It was a large place, almost as big as his apartment itself but completely open. It had a light blue hue that made Peter look slightly alien under its lights.  
  
He went over to his computer and logged in. He just needed to do a software simulation to see how strong the armor was, and if it would hold up against their wishes.  
  
It would, he was sure, but they liked to have their data.  
  
After a few hours in there, he was interrupted by a ringing sound. He physically paused. He had lived here for more than five years, and never once had the doorbell rang.  
  
The people that brought him groceries had strict orders to knock a certain way, and they only came on Thursday at 3:52 pm.  
  
Automatically, the screen on his computer was taken over by a camera in the door. It was a very high quality image, and he could make out a lot of detail.  
  
The girl standing at his door had long, gray hair, but was obviously a youth, no more than twenty judging by her acned face and lack of wrinkles. She was wearing a green shirt, and black pants. Her dark skin had a slightly silver glow, but nothing was more noticeable than her eyes.  
  
Even through the camera they showed. They were solid plates of silver. No pupil, no cornea, no iris. Just an eyeball the color of metal. Even though she wasn’t looking at the camera directly, Peter could feel her eyes on his. It was a strange feeling, and immediately his Spider-Sense was triggered. He hadn’t felt those hairs raise us, or the tightening in his stomach in a very long time.  
  
The bell rang again, this time followed by a knock. Peter exited his lab, and locked it. He was determined to ignore this girl at his door. She had some sort of powers, and he wasn’t having any of it. That wasn’t his life. Besides, there was no way she could know the connection between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. After him there had been three other Spiders  
  
“I’m looking for Peter Parker,” the girl said. He voice was trilling, almost musical. It was deep and high at the same time. Not of this Earth, he was sure.  
  
“I’m looking for Spider-Man.”  
  
He had been making his way to the kitchen to work on his dishes since he had been distracted, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had made sure that it was impossible for anyone to know that. Yet there this girl was, asking for Peter Parker and Spider-Man  
  
He lightly tiptoed over to the door, he looked out, and could see her distorted by the peephole. Although there was no way for her to see him, she was looking directly into his eye. He felt a very strange feeling. His stomach was an anchor, firm and unmoving, yet his head was in the past, a youth, and his legs were old. It wasn’t dangerous, and didn’t set off any of his senses beyond what they were already.  
  
He broke his silence. “Go away!” He growled in his most impressive old man voice. It was a low and guttural sound, barely recognizable and barely human. He walked away from the door towards the kitchen.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
“Peter? Peter Parker?” Her voice was frantic but Peter heard something in there was a little hopeful.  
  
“Go away, or I’m calling the cops. No Peter Parker lives here.”  
  
“I can help you!” She yelled hurriedly. “Please. Just listen to me, please.”  
  
“No,” he yelled. “Get the hell away from my door.”  
  
“I can help you save Mary Jane.”  
  
His entire world went silent. His ears were ringing and his eyes went slightly unfocused. He felt a tightening in his stomach, his head raced into overdrive and before he knew it, he was at the door. He had almost unlocked it, dearmed it, and let the person in right there.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” He shoved his eye against the peephole to see her as best he could. His eyesight was good, but he couldn’t take enough of her in. Could he trust her? Those silver eyes were still staring directly at his soul  
  
“My name is Paula Silversmith. Before the fall of the Fantastic Four, I was called the Silver Seer. I could see the future.”  
  
“Not too great at your job were you?”  
  
He saw through the peephole that her flat silver eyes actually fell. Their once metallic sheen was dampened.  
  
“No, I wasn’t. I didn’t understand my powers. Not then. But I’ve been working on it for ten years, and I’ve learned that seeing into the future is nearly impossible. But seeing into the past isn’t hard.”  
  
“That’s called history, we all learned it in school.”  
  
Her eyes lightened back up. “I learned the see the threads. Everything is connected by threads. If I follow one I can see how to change an event, and can send someone back. You are the most important thread in the Fantastic Four demise.”  
  
That was the day that I had retired forever. I watched before my eyes as the three people I loved the most were murdered and I couldn’t save them. I took the suit off and hadn’t worn it since.  
  
“I can send you back. You are the only person left that can stop the attack. You are the only hope that the world has.”  
  
He paused and listened carefully. There was a silence.  
  
“How can I save Mary Jane?” That was the only thing he was focusing on.  
  
“I can’t tell you that. The only thing I can tell you is that if you accept to go back in time, you will have the chance to save Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and May Parker.”  
  
The thought of changing the world. If he went back, he could change everything.  
  
“Who sent you?” Peter asked, he was beginning to cave. He could save the world, his world.  
  
“No one sent me. Our world is overran by people who are doing bad things. This world needs a hero. It’s not going to be me. I need it to be you. You are the one hope the world has to make sure that Red Skull doesn’t destroy everything.”  
  
Peter closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He felt the tension in his stomach disappear, he was safe from her, at least for the moment. For a moment he hesitated, but he hadn’t had drive like this in a very long time.  
  
He put in the unlock code, and opened the door. The Silver Seer walked in.  
  
The hair on Peters arm rose, but not in a bad way. It was as if she emanated electricity. A static charge. The metal crown on one of his back teeth stung, and his ear popped. Now that she was in the room, she released power. Although Peter felt strange letting her in, he sensed no threat from her.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the center.  
  
“How do we do this?  
  
“You’ll need to be in your suit,” she told him. “Whatever is on you is all that you’ve going to be taking into the past. You’ll have to be very careful about what you do.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve seen Back to the Future, I understand how time travel works,” he told her.  
  
“I hope your suit is a little conductive of electricity, I’m gonna be sending a power grid through you to get you that far back. Once you’re there, you’ll have roughly 14 hours to finish it. I understand you want to save everyone, but please, if it comes down to it,” she paused, and her silver eyes lost their sheen and turned deep brown. The electricity fell, and she returned wholly to the present. “Please stop the death of the Fantastic Four. If you can save them, the world stands a chance.”  
  
“I’ll have to find my suit,” he didn’t know what he would do.  
  
He felt awkward to just leave her there, but with the thoughts of Mary Jane, he didn’t care at all. He went to his lab and rummaged through some old boxes. They were covered with dust and almost made him sneeze. He grabbed his suit, praying it would still fit.  
  
He shook it out. It was incredibly wrinkled, and dusty despite being inside the box.  
  
He took off his clothing down to his underwear, and he slid it on, and pressed a button and it tighten, very tightly, around his body. He wasn’t fat, but the years had brought him down.  
  
He walked out into the room, the red and blue uniform fitting against him snugly, and looked at the girl. She eyed him up and down, and her lips parted with a smile.  
  
“I think you can do this.”  
  
“Let’s kick some ass.”  
  
“This is going to hurt, but don’t worry, it’s probably not going to kill you.”  
  
“If I got paid by the times I’d heard that, I would not need a job.”  
  
She gestured for him to walk over to her. He did.  
  
She placed one hand on his head, and the other on his chest.  
  
“Turn off your A.I.,” she told him. “It’ll interfere with what’s going to happen.”  
  
He obliged, and felt his suit shut down. All he had now were web slingers that he prayed worked.  
  
The air got very quiet for a long three seconds, and then he began to feel a buzz. It started slowly, but soon, it was the only thing that he could hear. Even his own thoughts were covered by its sound.  
  
He saw electricity coming from the girl, bolts of beautiful white light.  
  
Her eyes flashed dazzlingly silver, he saw everything go dark, his hair stood up, and then he felt the pain. He had been electrocuted several times before, but nothing was this intense.  
  
It burned white hot with fire. He tried to writhe with agony but he was glued in his position.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped. It was instantaneous, and the world fell away from him. He could feel himself falling, but he was so dazed that he had no clue what was going on.  
  
Then BAM.  
  
He landed harshly on concrete, dazed and confused. His head had hit the ground, with a sickening thud, but he was probably going to be alright.  
  
He blinked, the sun was in his eyes, and when it cleared, he could see. He squinted to keep the sunlight from out of his eyes, and then that wasn’t a problem anymore. The sun faded, and all he could see was shadow.  
  
He was still dazed, but recognized what was happening a mere second before it did.  
  
He dodged a giant metallic arm, and that’s when he realized that it was the shadow of Doc. Ock standing above him.  
  
“Well, well, well. Spider-Man come out to play. How thoughtful.”  
  
Oh, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

With a quick spin, Peter was back on his feet, but he overcorrected and stumbled almost falling back to the ground. He felt himself pitch forward, and with a wobble he managed to get back onto a good balance. 

“I gotta give up day drinking,” he said. It came so naturally. The sharp wit was one of his favorite qualities of being a superhero. If you’re going to dress in a colorful suit, you might as well have the humor to match it.

He felt a tightening in his stomach, and with movements that were incredibly quick to the outside eye, but slow for Spider-Man himself, he ducked his head where a metallic arm flew past him. 

Rubble fell down as the metallic arm hit a wall.

Peter jumped back, and took in the scene as quickly as he could. 

Luckily enough, the city street was empty. Even so, Peter moved between two buildings int a tighter alley. It looked as though Doc. Ock had been causing havoc down the street for a minutes, and at least this minimized any cars coming through, and hopefully make it a little more difficult for him to really stretch his arms.

Otto was dressed in his typical trench coat style, goggles covering his face, and four metallic arms stemming from his back. They managed to shine in the lackluster light between the building. They were tough.

“What’s a matter Spider,” he growled out, following him deeper into the alley until they were roughly in the middle.. “Don’t you wanna play with me today?”

“Oh Doc, don’t you realize how creepy you sound when you say stuff like that?”

Peter took just a couple more steps back into the alley, to keep a good distance away from the arms. He needed to test out his webbing to see if it would be effective after years of sitting. 

Peter raised his hand to a point on the side of a building and pressed his two middle fingers down into his palm. It stuttered, and he felt the metal working to spin web and push it out, but nothing shot forward. 

“Oh great,” he whispered. “This is the last thing I needed.”

Ten seconds in the past and he was already up a creek without a webbed paddle.

Here’s to hoping he still had some abilities. He crouched down and with a crack of his knees, he jumped up and landed on the side of the wall. He felt his back pop. He probably should stretch more often. 

He felt the brick beneath of his suit. It was cold.

He began to climb up higher, when he had to raise his legs to avoid being hit by the claw. It rammed into the building and brick and mortar flew everywhere.

Peter was unable to hold up his legs, and as they fell back down and weight dragged himself down the wall and he started to fall.

Out of instinct, he raised his hands and tried his webs again. Still sputtering. 

He had almost reached the ground in his free fall, when some arms reached out and tried to grab him. They had gone out too soon and instead of grabbing him, he landed on it, and twisted. 

Pain shot up through his side, but he did manage to land on his feet.

The claw retracted back to Ock, and sliced through Peter’s suit straight down to the arm. He felt blood begin to well up.

Peter went back to his safety, and started climbing up the wall. If he could just get Ock to follow him up it would distract his arms and give him just a little hope. 

He climbed quicker this time, and felt a burning in his lungs. 

“I need to get a stair master in my apartment,” he whispered to himself.

Luckily, his bait trap worked. With loud booms, Peter felt the building ripple as Ock slammed his arms into the brick.

He started to climb, one arm move at a time somehow more spider looking then himself.

He paused, allowing Ock to get a little bit closer. When Ock was directly beneath of him, Peter made his move.

With a quick push of his arms and legs, he removed himself from the wall, and began a calculated fall. 

He was directly behind Ock, and he reached over and grabbed his top left arm. 

He used its leverage to slow his fall, and using the oldest technique in the book, he moved it to slap into the back of Ocks head like a very mature adult would.

“Why are you hitting yourself Doc?” He quipped, feeling a small smile spread across his face. 

“Damn, Spider. You're death will be the greatest accomplishment I will have ever achieved.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter said, allowing himself to gracefully fall to the ground, landing on one knee a closed fist on the ground: a perfect example of a superhero pose. 

“Tell me something I haven’t heard a million times.”

He stood, and with a quick command word, he switched on his A.I. 

“Hello Peter,” a cool female voice said. “It’s been a long time since you’ve had the suit on.”

“Yeah, I started binging Netflix and never stopped.”

“Oh Peter,” The cool voice said. “Always a jokester.” 

Behind his eye plates, technology began to light up. His vitals, his power, the suit sustainability, and a host of other options. 

He and a former parter, Gwen Stacy, had worked very hard on the achievements of this suit. 

“What can I help you with?”

Ock had traveled back down the wall.

“Will you,” he dodged out of the way of one of Doc’s arms. “Check the status ON MY WEB SHOOTERS!”

The one distracting arm had left him open to three arms that were heading at his face at top notch speed. He raised his hands to block them from his face with a frightening speed, but it wasn’t enough. Two of the arms crashed down and forced his arms to fall. 

Once his arms were down, the third of the metal arms slammed into his face. He felt a crack with his nose. The metal was cold against his head, and squeezed so tightly he thought his head might pop.

He felt himself slam into the side of the wall. Ock was throwing him from side to side into the brick.

“It appears as through your web shooters are jammed. I would recommend a sharp knock against something hard.”

Peter would have responded, but he was, at that moment, trying to do his best impression of a rag doll. 

“Not on your game today, are you Spider-Man?”

“Just trying to give you some hope for winning,” he retorted. It was muffled underneath the metal, and he was impressed with the fact that he was still able to put together a competent sentence with as dazed and injured as he was.

Otto growled loudly. He used his arm to raise up Peter. He thought he was going to bring him up to eye level, but he just kept raising him higher.

Ock wound up his arm in the same way a baseballer does his bad, and aimed it at the chest of Peter. 

He swung with full power, and Peter didn’t know if it was enough to kill him, but he wasn’t willing to test out any theories. Peter’s Spider-Sense kicked in, and with a quick raise, he got his entire body up, but one arm stayed down. 

Peter felt the metallic arm hit his, and it went completely numb. Yet, unknowingly to Ock, the A.I. confirmed his quick thought up plan had worked.

“Your right web shooter should be good to go.”

“Let’s hope!” he yelled, still muffled.

He raised his hand and with a luck that Peter didn’t usually experience, webs came out. They chunky, and he could feel them come out like milk that had expired two weeks ago, but they were flowing. He wasn’t going to be able to web swing, but this was hopefully enough to turn the tides.

The webs that flew out of his wrists hit Ock in his face. It jerked back as they collided with a twick sound. 

“Gah,” he said with shock. That shock gave just a second leeway in his claw that had a tight grip on his head. Peter reached up and grabbed the arm and pulled himself down.

He couldn’t resist going for a swift uppercut to the doctors face before he regained his senses. 

“You could try to do the same with the left, but it doesn’t look like theirs enough fluid in there to do anything anyway,” his A.I. called to him. 

“Damn it,” he asked quickly as Doc. Ock stood up. Anger was on his face. He had managed to rip off the webbing on his face. 

Didn’t look like it was nearly as sticky as it was supposed to be. 

Probably good he wasn’t planning on some web swinging because he didn’t like the idea of falling from 100 feet with no way to catch himself.

Peter dodged an arm, and moved himself to the side of the wall and started to try and climb it again. 

He had no clue what he was going to do. He shot his web again but Ock was ready this time and deflected its chunky consistency with his real arm. 

“I think I’m gonna have to try and get out of this one. Can you give me a route out of here that he won’t be able to follow?” He was whispering but also trying not to be hit. 

He was really having to pull out some gymnastics he hadn’t used to avoid Ock, because his arms were gettin gore wild. 

Then, instead of giving him a response, he heard a buzz, and then the sound of static. 

“Arty?” He asked, trying to get his A.I. to respond to him. Now it was giving him the sound of two microphones being too close. 

Then he heard the woosh. The unmistakable sound of a man swinging through the city. 

He looked up, and a man in a red and blue suit was swinging down from the skyline. So this is what normal people experience when they see Spider-Man swinging to save them.

Suddenly, instead of focusing on Otto, he was focusing on a new problem. How was he going to interact with Past-Peter? What if he said something wrong and wiped himself out of existence?

He was suddenly very worried about a paradox, but he didn’t have time to think too long. Past-Peter had webbed up two of the arms, but was starting to slip from his hold.

He had to marvel at his youth. The Spider-Man before him, which was a helluva mind trip, moved with a quick precision and shot webs smoothly. 

Ock, who had been handing Peter his ass, was suddenly on the defensive side.

Peter jumped off the side of the building, and twisted himself over his back. He somehow managed to stick the landing, shocking himself that his body was still able to move that way.

“Get out of the way, I can handle this!” Said Past-Peter. “Last thing I need is a costumed citizen pretending to be me.”

“I can help you,” Peter said. He raised his working web shooter, and in the distraction, he aimed a lot of his webbing at the doctors face.

Past-Peter’s spider eyes widened, moving mechanically quick. Peter didn’t often see working web shooters, nor someone who was capable of using them. 

Ock gave a quick jump as the chunky web fluid hit his face (Peter silently chuckled to himself, because no way he was mature enough to not). 

Ock let his guard down, and the two Spiders grabbed his metallic arms and with a quick yank, they managed to pull them off. 

They weighed a ton, but the two of them threw them behind them, and returned their focus to Ock, who was screaming with fury.

“Damn it. Do you know how much those cost to make?”

“Hey Doc,” Peter said. “What do you call an octopus with six arms?” He ran forward and punched him across the face. Doc. Ock stumbled backwards and that gave Past-Peter an opportunity to launch his webs up between two buildings and thrust himself forward with a quick spring and hit the crazed doctor square in the chest.

It sent the doctor flying backwards, where Peter was waiting to launch him downwards.

He pushed him to the ground, and shot the remaining web fluid in his wrist at Ock.

“An ambulance.” He finished. He smiled, a real smile underneath his mask. Doc Ock was officially out for the count. 

Past-Peter was shocked at his teamwork with the guy.

Peter felt a second of victory before realizing the situation that he was in. He had no idea how he was going to interact with himself. 

“So, uh,” Past-Peter started. “Radioactive spider?”

“The very same one.”

“Who are you?” His past self asked. His reflective eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

“You’re gonna have to sit down for this one.”

He had decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to treat it as clinical as possible. He was sent back to stop an attack on the Fantastic Four. He managed to leave out the deaths of everyone that he loved. 

“Eh,” said Past-Peter. “Given all the shit the Avengers go through with time travel, this is like the least unusual.”

He was handling it better than Peter had expected. But he was right, time travel was hardly a new concept, and something that the other heroes had dealt with. 

Past-Peter had already lost Gwen Stacy to an alien clone, so he was a bit open minded about things. 

What happens?” Past-Peter asked. “Obviously it’s something very bad.”

“It’s the end of the entire superhero world. And I thought that perhaps that was the way to go out. But not so much anymore. Essentially, the next 13ish hours are a turning point for the world. And we’re gonna make sure it turns the right away this time. Because I, and by extension you, fuck it up really horribly.”

Past-Peter sighed. “What condition is your suit in?”

“It’s not great, if I’m being honest. No web fluid, and my left shooter is shot. And you’re really frizting out my A.I.”

“Yeah, same with mine.”

“I’m guessing that Gwen put in a fail-safe hack in case someone copied it so that it can’t be used against me.”

Past-Peter tilted his head, and Peter saw his eyes relax just a smidge. 

He knew he probably thought he was a clone, or an alien, or anything that could kill him. 

“Okay, we’re gonna go back to my place. And I’m gonna run some tests on you” Past Peter said. “You resist, I’ll stop you. You fail one of the tests, I’ll stop you. You try any shit, and I will cut it off right there and beat you within an inch of your life. Got it?”

“Is this really what I sounded like when I tried to be threatening? You could try, but I would kick your ass.”

Peter couldn’t see it, but he could hear the smile on the Past-Peter’s face. 

“Cut the shit. Doc. Ock handed you your ass back there.”

“True,” Peter said. 

“Let’s change and hop on the subway.”

“Uhm,” Peter said.

“You don’t have extra clothes?”

“Sure don’t.”

“Okay, looks like your riding the subway with the costume.”

“You know we hate that.”

The two Spiders paused. 

“Yeah, it’s as weird to say as it is to live.”

They both kind of chuckled, but Peter was quickly brush back to the reality that he was living, and the fact that time was starting to run out, and Past-Peter was suddenly very aware that he was quite possibly looking into the future. 

“It’s gonna be one hell of a day no matter what happens.”


End file.
